


Our Story Is Written on the Pages, Our Love Is Written on Our Hearts

by CaptainCarter23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarter23/pseuds/CaptainCarter23
Summary: Lena Luthor wanders into a bookstore looking for a distraction from work in the form of tattered pages and trashy book covers. Unbeknownst to her, the real distraction comes in the form of Kara Danvers, the cute, nerdy bookstore clerk.ORKara and Lena fall in love over love stories.





	Our Story Is Written on the Pages, Our Love Is Written on Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

Lena is not an impatient person…per se. 

She has the willpower to rival the best of them. She’s determined and plays the long game always. She has to have foresight and patience to run L Corp as successfully as she does.  
Lena Luthor knows the satisfaction of delayed gratification well. Yes, Lena knows how to wait. 

If it is worth her time, she will exercise her well-crafted and practiced patience to wait without hesitation or reluctance.  
But she also knows what she wants and doesn’t like to frivolously waste time in pursuit of the objects of her desire. 

Time is money, quite literally for the CEO and owner of L Corp. Every second of her time is precious and worth more than most people’s entire lives. Lena knows the value of her limited time. Consequently, she doesn’t needlessly waste her own time and she certainly despises when other people waste it for her.

So the fact that she’s been standing at the checkout counter for several minutes in silence just waiting for the cashier to notice her is an anomaly for Lena. Normally, Lena has zero qualms asserting her presence and often her dominance too. People bend to the will of Lena Luthor, one way or another, whether they like it or not.

And yet, Lena stays fixed to her spot not moving or talking to get the attention of the bookstore clerk. She can’t help it though.

All she can do is stare at the store clerk who is clearly too enthralled in her book to notice Lena. Her golden blonde hair is in a partial updo with half messily tied up and the other half falling over her shoulders in cascading waves that frame her face. 

The clerk is in the center of a tall square checkout & information desk in the middle of the small two-story store. The dark stained mahogany of the desk contrasts well with the tanned, golden skin of the clerk. 

She is standing bent slightly at the waist with muscular forearms resting on one of the front corners of the desk as her elegantly slim but solid hands grip the book she’s holding. She is turned a little to the side leaning into the inside frame of the counter that faces the wall of windows to Lena’s left. Her position means Lena can only see slightly more than her profile but a stunning profile it is. 

Her face is somehow strong and firm while simultaneously soft and gentle illuminated by the natural light shining through the windows. Her brow is furrowed with intense concentration and her lips are pursed with intrigue and purpose as she turns the page in her book. 

The glasses paired with the white button up and pale pink cardigan she is wearing give her a youthful librarian look that definitely suits her well. 

There is something so simple yet fascinating about this beautiful young woman and her complete oblivion to the world around her that Lena can’t help but continue to observe so she can take her all in for as long as time allows. 

Luckily for her, the bookstore is pretty empty at three in the afternoon, so no one can interrupt or comment on her blatant staring. But the current lack of customers and commotion means there is a quiet stillness that fills the store just waiting for a sound to puncture the bubble of silence that engrosses them. 

The blonde clerk must have reached a climactic point in her book because her tongue glides out from her mouth slowly tracing her lips in concentration before her teeth capture her bottom lip as she gently chews it with nervous anticipation. 

It is this casually sensual sight that catches Lena off-guard and makes her inhale sharply producing a small gasp that probably would have gone unnoticed if not contrasted by the deafening silence of the store. 

The clerk jolts in her stance, clearly surprised by Lena’s previously neglected presence. She slams the book shut in her hands as a reactionary movement and stands up straight.  
Lena notes her height with a small tilt of her head. 

As the clerk pivots behind the counter to fully face Lena, she looks up for the first time. Lena’s gaze locks with the most beautiful eyes she thinks she has ever seen.  
The bright blue eyes are piercingly clear and sharp. They cut through Lena’s entire body. 

She feels exposed and vulnerable under the intensity of those blue eyes, but the sparkle and shimmer of the white in her irises dances in light emanating a kind curiosity that also calms and warms Lena in ways she is not entirely comfortable with. It is a feeling of both raw nakedness and complete safety. 

Lena is so lost in her eyes, she doesn’t register what the blonde has said to her. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Lena says.

The clerk flashes a quick nervous but beautiful smile and says “I hope you weren’t waiting long. I was a little lost in my book. I didn’t mean to rudely ignore you.” 

Lena cuts in to stop the worry spreading across the clerk’s face. “Oh no it’s fine. I haven’t been here long” Though she’s internally chastising herself for spending five whole minutes staring at the blonde before being caught. 

“I didn’t want to interrupt. You looked very enraptured.”

The clerk giggles nervously as she glances down and moves her hand to unnecessarily adjust her glasses. 

“Sorry, I can get a little carried away in a story.”

“It’s okay. It was cute.” Lena’s eyes widen slightly as she realizes she just said that out loud. But she doesn’t dare say anything else, hoping the clerk brushes it aside.

To her relief, the clerk just laughs again, and Lena thinks hearing that laugh may just be worth her internal embarrassment.

“So, how can I help you?” the clerk says.

At this, Lena remembers why she was staring at this woman in the first place. She holds up the book in her hand and steps closer to the counter. “I just wanted to buy this.”

“Right. Of course.” The clerk says flashing another dazzling smile. 

“Can I interest you in the world’s best pastries or coffee from our café?”

Lena’s confused expression prompts the clerk to nod to Lena’s right where sure enough a small café lies within the store. 

When she had first walked, checking her emails on her phone, Lena had taken a glance up saw the books lining the back walls and shelves passed the clerk ,and headed straight there. Lena’s not entirely sure how she missed the obvious setup after she had returned to the desk with her selected book but has a sneaking assumption it has something to do with the distracting power of the blonde in front of her. 

Lena is about to refuse her offer with plans to head back to the office to work when something tells her to do the opposite. She says yes before she even knows what she is doing.  
“I’ll take a coffee. Black. Please.”

The clerk scrunches her nose in a cute look of mild disgust.

Lena returns her expression with a raise of her eyebrow and a playful, questioning smirk.

“Sorry, I just don’t understand how anyone can stomach black coffee. I need lots of milk and at least 5 packets of sugar in mine.”

Somehow this does not surprise Lena at all. From what she can gather, the clerk emanates sunshine and happiness, so of course her coffee choice would be just as sweet as her demeanor.

“Well, I’ve been told there’s nothing as black and bitter as my heart so a little black coffee can’t really hurt me.” Lena says it with a low chuckle and a raise of her shoulders in a shrug.

“That can’t be true. No one as beautiful as you could possibly have a black heart” the clerk’s says with confused determination. 

Lena’s face radiates surprise at the genuine sincerity in the woman’s comment.

The clerk must have realized what she said because surprise and anxiety flash across her face as she fumbles with her words. 

“Not that I think you’re beautiful or anything…I mean you’re definitely attractive but – I uh – I’m not attracted to you or anything. Not that that would be a bad thing!”

Lena bursts out laughing at how flustered and adorable the clerk is trying to backtrack her words. 

“It’s okay. I know what you meant. And thank you.” Though that is not entirely true, because Lena can’t figure out whether the clerk’s nervous rambling is just awkwardness or if there is possible something more to her impromptu declaration of her beauty. 

Her librarian aesthetic definitely gives off an “I’m into girls” vibe, but Lena doesn’t like to stereotype, and the clerk did just say she wasn’t attracted to her. And she would certainly be lying if she said it didn’t stab her in the heart a little to hear that clarification.

The clerk just smiles at her as the blonde’s cheeks fill with a crimson red and she finishes ringing Lena up. She hands her the book back and tells her that her coffee will be right out.  
The clerk lifts up a partition in the counter and walks over to the café to brew Lena’s coffee.

Lena instinctually follows her into the café section of the store. Feeling awkward standing in the middle of the empty café, Lena spots a booth in the corner and sits down with her back to the wall so she can face the clerk behind the pastry case. 

Lena watches her for a few moments until she realizes she doesn’t want to be caught staring twice in one day, so she opens her book and starts to read. 

Already absorbed in her book, Lena doesn’t register the clerk walking up to her until she has already placed the coffee in front of Lena.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you – “ 

“Kara. My name is Kara.” She says with a smile.

“Thank you very much, Kara.” Lena says returning her smile.

“You’re very welcome – “ 

“Lena.”

“Lena.” She repeats with satisfaction and a small smile in a downward glance.

Lena expects Kara to turn to leave immediately, but she doesn’t. Their eyes lock again, and they just linger in the moment, suspended in one another’s gaze.

“Right. So, I’m just going to – “ Kara says as she inhales sharply and gestures back towards the desk.

“Enjoy your coffee and your book.” 

Kara smiles and walks away. Lena watches her go and catches the glance back Kara gives in her direction. 

Lena knows she should go back to the office, but she doesn’t want to leave the warmth and the comfort of this quant bookstore café. I mean what’s the point of being your own boss if you can’t take an hour or two to yourself. So, she stays.

And yeah okay, she doesn’t want to part ways with the beautiful blonde yet either. But that’s besides the point. 

A few more looks and exchanges of smiles and two more cups of coffee later, Lena finishes her book before she knows it. With a sufficient amount of time expended and without any more excuses to stay, Lena leaves. 

She had hope to say goodbye to Kara, but the clerk disappeared to the upstairs balcony lost in the maze of books. 

With a final glance up to where Kara should be, Lena smiles to herself and departs a little lighter than when she arrived.

When Kara returns to her post downstairs, she is disappointed to see the vacancy where Lena’s form had previously been. Kara walks over to clear the empty coffee cup and notices the book sitting next to it on the table.

Kara picks up the book with a confused frown. Kara thinks she must have forgotten it, though she doesn’t understand how. She literally just bought it. How does a person forget to take the one thing they came in for? 

As a thought crosses her mind, hope flits through her heart. If Lena forgot her book here, she will have to come back to get it. It is only responsible of Kara to keep the book safe for her return. After all, books are one of the most joyful, precious things in the world. 

She can’t take that away from Lena. There’s definitely no other reason Kara brings the book close to her chest determined to safeguard it until its rightful owner returns.

Kara absentmindedly smiles at the thought of getting to see Lena again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first of a few chapters. Stay tuned. : )


End file.
